Cracken's Rebel Operatives
Cracken's Rebel Operatives, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika (z zasadami drugiej edycji) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40084). Podręcznik wydano w 1994 roku i jego autorami są Paul Balsamo, Craig Robert Carey, Stephen Crane, Sean Fannon, Michael Allen Horne, Rick Olshak, Brian Schomburg, Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark, Paul Sudlow, Eric Trautmann, Chuck Truett, David R. Tulo, Jr. i Dan Verssen. Zawartość *Introduction **How to Use This Book **Categories ***Military ***Intelligence ***Droids ***Support Services ***Independent Operatives *Cracken's Rebel Operatives **A Word From General Cracken **Colonel Vin Northal **Venlyss Pnorr **Graf Yonna **K'lial and Diskio Khzrry ***Gamemaster Information **Sleeper Cell V-16 ***The Web of Sid Té ***Berren Sid Té ***Bakku ***"Pepper" Flarestream ****Gamemaster Information - "Pepper" Flarestream ***Reginna Bel Typolla ***The "Spek-Man" ***Gamemaster Information - Sleeper Cell V-16 ****Final Note on Sleeper Cell V-16 **The Shield **Moegid **Daelar Vuv Tertarrnek ***Gamemaster Information - Daelar Vuv Tertarrnek ***The Covallon **Lieutenant Ander Rendrake **Colonel Ilo Jev **Major Kerri Lessev **Yeoman Vimran Trell **Captain Jan Strange **Major Tarn Innis **Rivoche Tarkin ***Rivoche's Brooch **General Locus Geen, Ret. **Barthalemew Windsloe **Corewatch ***Gamemaster Information - Corewatch (Bonic Tarracus) **Fionna Flannis **Fulkrehm Protial **Tal Anavere **Pertaal Shenvehr ***Gamemaster Information - Ask Argothil Anything **Rya Skodhan **Allexia and Allandria Evlan **Thar'quan **Kassar Kosciusko **Morna Faenarm **Kijo Mnuue **Gamemaster Information - Tallaan Imperial Shipyards **Bron Kand'lar **AL-BRT-34-X3 ***The Short Career of the BRT **Aimi Loto **MDZ-BLK (Blockhead) **R2z-DL (Toozy) **MSE-6 GP Droid **R2-C3 **Flinor Tekkirl **Burellion Tiy **Tru'eb Cholakk ***Gamemaster Information - Luudrian Star **Sapphire ***Gamemaster Information - Sapphire's GEM **Lavek Talstin **Pike Angeles **Doctor Saren Llalik **Leger Demain ***Leger DeMain's Converted Space Yacht **Siro Simito ***Gamemaster Information **Resik **Morrina Reugus ***Gamemaster Information - Reugus's Codes **Lieutenant Sarchen Snyle **Ytavarg Aleema ***Gamemaster Information - Ytavarg Aleema ****From Champion To Rebel **The Tombat (Tanda Marelle) **Iona Wince **Retter Lewis ***Gamemaster Information - The Cal Ambre ***The Kumauri Battleship ***Inside Callia's **"Eyes" **Evram Darkmere ***Gamemaster Information - The Retribution ***In His Own Words ***Darkmere and his Pirates **Bolabo Hujaan ***Gamemaster Information - Bolabo's Garage ***Security ***Repair Operations ***Krunch ***Maniac ***"Patchwork" (R2-X0) **Mygo Skinto Krótkie teksty fabularne *Report, Agent Via *The Last Stand at Refnar *Reugus's Codes *In His Own Words Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Vin Northal - dane postaci *Venlyss Pnorr - dane postaci *Graf Yonna - dane postaci *Diskio Khzrry - dane postaci *K'lial Khzrry - dane postaci *Berren Sid Té - dane postaci *Bakku - dane postaci *"Pepper" Flarestream - dane postaci *Reginna Bel Typolla - dane postaci *The "Spek-Man" - dane droida *Filice Ginzork - dane postaci *Peert Ginzork - dane postaci *Keal Roscon - dane postaci *Baarak Kalaim - dane postaci *The Cygnante - dane statku (Sienar Ships Mark I Bulk Transport Ship) *Moegid - dane postaci *Daelar Vuv Tertarrnek - dane postaci *Harlov Jarnek - dane postaci *Covallon - dane gatunku *Ander Rendrake - dane postaci *Ilo Jev - dane postaci *Kerri Lessev - dane postaci *Yeoman Vimran Trell - dane postaci *Jan Strange - dane postaci *Tarn Innis - dane postaci *Rivoche Tarkin - dane postaci *Rivoche's Brooch - dane sprzętu (zZip Personality Series ChaumScanner 5) *Locus Geen - dane postaci *Barthalemew Windsloe - dane postaci *Bonic Tarracus - dane postaci *Fionna Flannis - dane postaci *Fulkrehm Protial - dane postaci *Tal Anavere - dane postaci *Pertaal Shenvehr - dane postaci *Rya Skodhan - dane postaci *Allandria Evlan - dane postaci *Allexia Evlan - dane postaci *Thar'quan - dane postaci *Kassar Kosciusko - dane postaci *Morna Faenarm - dane postaci *Kijo Mnuue - dane postaci *Bron Kand'lar - dane postaci *AL-BRT-34-X3 (Albert) - dane komputera (Sentient Mainframe Computer) *Aimi Loto - dane postaci *MDZ-BLK (Blockhead) - dane droida (TTC MdZ Maintenance Droid) *R2z-DL (Toozy) - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R2z Starship Maintenance Droid) *MSE-6 GP Droid - dane droida (Modified Rebaxan Columni MSE-6 General Purpose Droid) *R2-C3 - dane droida (Espionage Droid) *Flinor Tekkirl - dane postaci *Burellion Tiy - dane postaci *Tru'eb Cholakk - dane postaci *Luudrian Star - dane statku (Ghtroc Industries class 720 freighter) *Sapphire - dane postaci *Sapphire's Gem - dane statku (Hyrotii Cresent-class Transport) *Lavek Talstin - dane postaci *Pike Angeles - dane postaci *Saren Llalik - dane postaci *Leger Demain - dane postaci *Siren III - dane statku (Modified Aavman Extravagance Model 11-S Space Yacht) *Siro Simito - dane postaci *Resik - dane postaci *Morrina Reugus - dane postaci *Sarchen Snyle - dane postaci *Ytavarg Aleema - dane postaci *The Tombat (Tanda Marelle) - dane postaci *Iona Wince - dane postaci *Retter Lewis - dane postaci *Cal Ambre - dane statku (Kumauri Cal-class Battleship) *Eyes - dane postaci *Evram Darkmere - dane postaci *The Retribution - dane statku (Customized Daupherm Discril-class Attack Cruiser) *Dexter Thorgrim - dane postaci *Bolabo Hujaan - dane postaci *Krunch - dane postaci *Maniac - dane postaci *"Patchwork" (R2-X0) - dane droida (Modified Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid) *Bolabo's Garage - mapa *Byblos Tower 214 - schemat *Mygo Skinto - dane postaci *Mygo's Warren - mapa Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *A Conversation with the Spek-Man *Excerpts from Report of Siro Simito Fikcyjne publikacje *Cracken's Rebel Operatives Credits *design: Paul Balsamo, Craig Robert Carey, Stephen Crane, Sean Fannon, Michael Allen Horne, Rick Olshak, Brian Schomburg, Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark, Paul Sudlow, Eric Trautmann, Chuck Truett, David R. Tulo, Jr. & Dan Verssen *additional design and playtesting: J. Michael Denbo, Ron Hodge, Carol Hutchings *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, Brian Schomburg *interior art: Mike Jackson, Brian Schomburg, Doug Shhuler, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editor: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)